Hermione's Little Brother
by Darkclan16
Summary: When Hermione's little brother, Frank Granger, finds out he's a wizard, he's amazed. But what will happen when he goes to Hogwarts and meets the worst bully of all time? Will his newfound friend be able to help him? Though this is not a cross over, some OCs may have the same name and similar descriptions to characters from other books.
1. Little Brother

Chapter 1

"Come on Frank! It's time to go!" Hermione called. See, Frank was Hermione's little brother. He was 11.

"Coming!" Frank called. He was in no hurry. They were going to shop for school supplies, and he didn't want school to start. Unlike his sister, he was no brainiac. Little did he know he wouldn't be going to his regular school anymore.

You see, Hermione and their parents had kept magic from him. He didn't even know it existed. He thought that Hermione went away every school year to a boarding school for the extremely gifted. Hermione had even intercepted his letter before he could read it. Hermione kept magic from Frank because they didn't know if he had magic like Hermione. Turns out, he did. They were going to suprise him with it by school shopping.

Wheb they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Frank had no idea what the heck they were doing there. Hermione led them down to the cellar and drew a wooden stick. She tapped the wall with it to reveal a ton of shops and a giant crowd.

"Suprise!" their parents exclaimed.

"What... What the..." Frank stammered. Hermione spoke up.

"You're a wizard, Frank."


	2. A New Friend (And School Supplies)

Chapter 2

Frank didn't know what to think. What was this stuff about him being a wizard? Was this some elaborate prank? He guessed not. Not even Hermione could find a way to pull some of this stuff off.

The first thing they did was go to Gringotts to trade their "muggle" money for wizard money. Frank found it rather boring. The cool thing was the goblins. He didn't talk much, and neither did the rest of them. They didn't want to accidentally offend the goblins.

Next they went to get their school robes. Again, Frank was bored and didn't make conversation. But he did see a boy his age. He was accompanied by his brother, you looked to be a year younger than Hermione. He came in as they were leaving, so he didn't get a chance to say hello.

On their way out, he did ask Hermione one question.

"Why are my robes black and blank, while yours are black and red with a crest?"

"You're a first year. You haven't been sorted into a house yet. My house is Gryffindor, so I have red on my robes and the Gryffindor crest." Hermione answered.

"Which house do you think I'll be in?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

They headed to a place called "Flourish and Blotts" to get their school books. Hermione seemed really excited, but again Frank was bored. As Hermione was finding all the books for both of them, Frank saw that boy and his brother enter the store.

"Hi. My name is Frank. Frank Granger. What's yours?" Frank inquired.

"Hey Frank. My name is Dennis. Dennis Creevy. Nice to meet you," Dennis replied.

"Nice to meet you, too. What year is your brother in? Frank said.

"Third. Your sister is in fourth year, right?" Dennis replied.

"Yeah. Looks like she's done getting books. Sorry, I have to go. See you at school?" Frank said.

"Maybe even on the train," Dennis said hopefully.

He went with his brother to get books, and Frank and Hermione went to get Frank's wand.

They got to Olivanders, and it took a VERY long time to find his wand. He tried 27 wands before on chose him. It was an 11 inch long birch wand with a dragon heartstring core.

Frank wanted to leave, but Hermione insisted there one more thing he needed. On owl. Frank ended up choosing a large male barn owl. He named it Earl.

A/N: Well that was the chapter in which Frank gets school supplies and meets a new friend. Sorry it wasn't longer and more detailed. I'm no good at that. Also, I will usually not be updating my fics as often in the future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	3. Hogwarts Express

It was finally here. September first. The day Frank would travel to Hogwarts. Frank woke up excited and a little nervous. After all, he didn't like change, and this was MAJOR change. Going from having a normal life to using magic? That's about as much change as you can get.

When Frank woke up, he found that he had accidentally slept in. He wanted to be reponsible and put his robes on right away, but Hermione told him to wait until he was on the train. There would be muggles at the train station until they got to the Platform. They decided that Mr. and Mrs. Granger would stay home; Hermione was responsible enough to keep track of Frank.

Hermione still hadn't told Frank about the way to get onto Platform 9 3/4. She was afraid it would freak him out. When they arrived at King's Cross Station, Frank knew there couldn't possibly be a Platform 9 **3/4** , so he asked Hermione where the it was. Instead of telling him, she showed him. She ran straight at tge wall between platforms nine and ten, and went through it. Frank was dumbfounded. However, he knew that he had no choice but to follow his sister.

Frank appeared on the other side and saw Hermione standing in front of him. All around them were a ton of witches and wizards, some adults and some students. Hermione hurried him onto the Hogwarts Express; there were only a few minutes left until 11:00. As this happened, Frank somehow made eye contact with a girl who looked about his age. She had blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Hermione walked down the train, pausing to look in each compartment. She stopped when she came to one that contained a black haired boy and a red haired boy.

Hermione entered the compartment, sat down, and said, "Frank these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, Ron, this is my little brother, Frank. He's a first year. Frank, you can either stay with us, find an empty compartment, or find a compartment with some nice looking kids and ask to sit with them."

"I think I'll find my own compartment," Frank replied. With that, he closed the compartment door and started looking for an empty compartment. He soon found one, as it was the only one left. Being the responsible boy he was, he immediately put his stuff down and changed into his robes. Shortly afterward, he noticed the compartment door open. Standing outside were too girls that were also first years. One of them was the girl he had made eye contact with before. The other girl had incredibly similar facial features, but had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," the blonde girl said, "my name is Sunirah, but you can call me Sunny. This is my triplet sister, Violet. Can we sit here? The other compartments are full."

"Sure. But I hope you don't mind if I ask a question. If you are triplets, then where is the other one?" Frank asked.

"He's in his own compartment, reading. He likes to do that a lot. He'll probably end up in Ravenclaw. His name is Klaus," Violet replied. At that moment, the door slid open again. This time, standing in the doorway was the boy he had met while shopping for school supplies. He introduced himself as Dennis Creavey. The girls, realizing they hadn't included their last name the first time, told him their names were Violet and Sunny Barbuarie. They were joined by Klaus a few hours later, and chatted the rest of the train ride. They talked about their summer vacations, their lives before Hogwarts, which house they would get sorted into. Klaus desperately wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and Sunny wished to be sorted into Gryffindor. The others were content with Hufflepuff. They had no idea, though, what houses they would be sorted into. They were just guessing.


	4. Announcment

Hello again. No, I'm not dead. And, no, this is not an update. This is an announcment. I plan on updating this fanfiction in the near future, but for now I've decided to start a little something new. It's called "The Trumpet and the Clarinet: A Series of Oneshots". Basically, it's some oneshots about a girl named Amy and her crush. So, yeah, check that out if you feel like it.


End file.
